


Spider-virus

by Builder



Series: Spiderverse [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Coronavirus, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Quarantine, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “You have a fever and a cough, and I don’t know what you’ve been exposed to.”  May sets her jaw.  “If you’re so dead set on leaving this apartment, then you can call Happy to take you to drive-through testing.  Us, I mean.  Both of us.”“What?”  Peter’s confused.  “I don’t have the corona-thing.”May opens her mouth, then closes it.  “You can’t know that.”
Series: Spiderverse [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849948
Kudos: 75





	Spider-virus

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @builder051

“For the last time, Pete, just forget about it for today. Take off the suit and put on some pajamas.” May stares him down with one hand on her hip, then turns to the kitchen. “I’ll give you a popsicle or something.” She opens the freezer. “I’m sure we have…something… somewhere…”

“Come on, May,” Peter whines, pacing back and forth across the living room. He twists his mask between his gloved hands, then uses it to dab a dribble of clear liquid before it falls from the end of his nose. “Sure, I feel pathetic, you got me there, but I have to go. I have to look out for the citizens.” He hopes that sounds convincing. 

“There’s nobody out there,” May protests, finally turning around with a freezer burned box of bomb pops. She holds them up hopefully, even giving the box a little shake.

“No, thanks,” Peter says, coughing into his elbow. “I’ll get a slushie at the bodega if I get thirsty–”

“What part of ‘you’re not leaving’ do you not understand?” May sets down the box of popsicles with a clunk. “Nobody is outside to need help.”

“People are looting grocery stores, stealing toilet paper from each other’s carts–”

“You have a fever and a cough, and I don’t know what you’ve been exposed to.” May sets her jaw. “If you’re so dead set on leaving this apartment, then you can call Happy to take you to drive-through testing. Us, I mean. Both of us.”

“What?” Peter’s confused. “I don’t have the corona-thing.”

May opens her mouth, then closes it. “You can’t know that.”

“Yes, I can–”

“Pete, you run all over the city. There have been dozens of positives by now. You’ve almost certainly been exposed. You’re showing all the symptoms.”

“I don’t touch people.” Peter holds up a gloved hand and wiggles his fingers.

“It’s airbourne,” May sighs in frustration.

“And I have a mask,” Peter says in the same tone.

“Is it antimicrobial?”

“Probably. Mr. Stark made it.”

“Can you ask him to make sure?” May raises her eyebrows.

Peter takes it like a punch to the gut. A sick feeling rises in his stomach and forms a knot in his throat. He doesn’t need another reminder that his mentor is gone. He already misses Tony every day. 

Peter grinds his teeth as he looks down at his mask. “Stop it,” he mutters, refusing to make eye contact with his aunt. 

They both hold their positions for well over a minute. Then the box of popsicles on the counter falls over with a wet thunk. May reaches inside and begins to unwrap one. 

“I don’t want–” Peter starts, but May puts the icy red tip in her own mouth. “Oh.”

He turns and starts back toward his room.

“Where you going?” May’s voice is hollow-sounding around the piece of frozen juice on her tongue.

“To change. Aren’t you going to call Happy?”

“You don’t have to change. Actually, it’d probably be better if you didn’t. It would make a nice publicity campaign.” May hazards a smile.

“You just told me to put on pajamas.” Peter shakes his head.

“I know. I–” May lowers her popsicle. “I’m worried about you, Pete. Can you let me do that?” For the first time, Peter notices the tears flooding his aunt’s eyes.

“I…” Peter sighs. “May, I’m sorry. I just, like, I don’t know what to do either. I want to do what I usually do; that’s my way of dealing. To just push through, you know?”

“Yeah,” May says. “I worry about you when you do that. This is a big deal. It’s not one bad guy you can get rid of all at once. You have to understand that.”

“I do, May! I’ll stay put, if it makes you happy.”

“It’s not about making me happy. It’s about keeping you safe,” May impresses upon him. She bites off another chunk of popsicle.

“So, uh, what do you want me to do?” Peter’s still unsure of where the conversation stands.

“Go get some sleep.” May offers him a wan smile. “But we’re going out later, you and Happy, and I. To get tested.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know.” May shrugs, but her eyes betray her fear. Maybe home. Maybe hospital. 

“Maybe filming that PSA?” Peter tries to get her to laugh.

“Yeah. Maybe,” May says. “We’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
